


Heart Complex

by LeSquish



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSquish/pseuds/LeSquish
Summary: Bae Joo Hyun wants a baby - someone who belongs to her completely. Oh Sehun, childhood friend, supports her through it all.





	Heart Complex

"I'm going to have a baby."  
The immaculate taste of freshly ground coffee exited Sehun's mouth in shock. The brown liquid spread across the café table between himself and the two women sitting opposite him, tainting the vanilla sponge cake before the brunette.  
He had to admit, that's not what he expected when Joohyun texted him earlier of great news. Maybe a promotion at work, or losing a ton of weight. Heck, marriage would have made so much more sense.  
"Wow." The woman sitting to the side looked at the mess, which had attracted quite a bit of attention from onlookers in the café. "And I thought squirting half a tube of toothpaste onto the bathroom mirror was the best reaction."  
"Oh, come on, Seulgi - you two are exaggerating." Joohyun complained while signaling for help from the staff.  
Sehun sat completely still, blinking in rapid fire as he tried to decide whether to apologise for the mess or question what insanity had just left his childhood friend's mouth.  
"I'm sorry?" He tried weakly to do both, taking his serviette to dab at the table. It wasn't necessary as a waitress had arrived.  
"I don't understand why you guys are making such a big fuss."  
"No, I'm not- its just. I didn't know- I mean its none of my busi-" He eventually stopped stuttering and sat back, aiming high eyebrows at Seulgi. "For the love of god, help me."  
Seulgi's grin was slightly twisted, as was her half-angel-half-demon personality. She reached a hand up to rest her chin, as if entertained by the whole commotion.  
"Oh, poor Sehun. You think you're done being shocked. You're not even halfway there."  
Eyebrows furrowing, Sehun looked back and forth between the two women.  
"Ok, I can do this." He tightened his tie in an attempt to collect himself. Trying to act mature, he moved forward to take his friend's hands in his own, his features solemn yet calm. "Joohyun, I'm happy for you. Granted, I didn't know you and Jongin were at this stage of your relationship, but... Congratulations."  
Joohyun looked down at his hands and then up at him with the most innocent of faces. "Oh, no. Jongin's not the father."  
His furrowed eyebrows returned and Sehun turned to stare back at Seulgi, but she merely shook her head. "She's not done."  
"Joo.." Sehun started in a testing tone. "Have you been cheating on Jongin?"  
"What - no!"  
"Then don't you know how the birds and the bees work?" He asked, an incredulous tone causing his voice to raise in pitch. "You can't be pregnant!"  
"I'm not!" She yelled back in matching pitch.  
"What the hell!!!" Finally losing any thread of calm, he sat back against the wiry chair with force, hands weaving through his blonde styled hair in an attempt to grab onto something real. "You just said..."  
"I said I'm going to have a baby. It hasn't happened yet."  
"Oh my god, I can't take it anymore." Seulgi shook her head and turned to Sehun, voice calm through the manic conversation. "She's going to find a donor and use IVF to have a baby."  
"Uh huh..." He replied slowly, lips set in a straight line. Eventually, it grew into a grin as he stared slyly at the two women. "Ahhh, I get it. You guys are fucking with me, aren't you?"  
Joohyun remained aloof. Seulgi shrugged and shook her head.  
"I kind of remember her saying something like this back in our varsity days, but I honestly thought it was just the booze talking."  
"But Seul, you rea-"  
"Full name."  
"Fuck it, Seulgi, you realise this is crazy, right?"  
"Try telling her that."  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Joohyun finally chimed in, pink lips set in a pout. "I'm sitting right here. And there's nothing wrong with what I'm going to do. This is the modern world; women can work and have babies and they can do it however they like."  
"Well.." Defeated, Sehun let his shoulders sag, giving up on trying to wrap his head around what was probably the strangest thing he'd heard in his 26 years of life. "Well, what's Jongin got to say about this?"  
"I kind of haven't told him about it yet."  
"What?" It seemed his eyebrows were having a workout today. "Then why are you telling me first?"  
"To gauge how Jongin would react." Seulgi explained, her voice letting on that she'd accepted her friend's crazy ideas as just that. "Which it seems, won't go well."  
Sehun began to slap on another scolding on his friend when he noticed Joohyun biting her bottom lip in nervousness. She hadn't taken a bite of her cake yet either, and the woman loved sweet things to the core.  
He didn't know why, but his childhood friend didn't do anything to be annoying or to garner attention. She must have had reservations on the subject to have planned this for years.  
They'd practically grown up together. Joohyun had been like an older sister in his childhood, supporting him through his earlier years, teasing him through his teen years, but always there. Wasn't it time to return the favor?  
So he sighed and resigned his opinion from the matter.  
"Well, I can only say one thing." He finally spoke with a cheeky smile, moving forward to poke her cheek. "You're gonna get hella fat when you're pregnant."  
Joohyun's mouth fell open in shock. But what errupted from her was laughter instead of anger. Seulgi joined in as well, her shoulders racking in humor.  
Calming down, Joohyun smiled. "Thanks, Sehun. I needed that."  
"Hey, what are friends for if they can't throw teasing comments around in a tense situation?" Sehun asked, settling down himself from all the surprises she'd just laid on him.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." A tall male arrived, standing at the table as he removed his leather slingbag over his head. "Wendy said she'll be here in 10 - the psycho insists to file her depositions in order of date AND alphabetically. So what's the big news?"  
Sehun and Seulgi exchanged knowing glances before sitting back to watch the humor they knew that would play out.  
"You'll wanna take seat, Kris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time trying out ao3, so I'm sorry if this post doesn't agree to the standards - I'm still learning. Much love - Squish


End file.
